


Concert Aftermath

by Bxmbxm



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson and Jb are only mentioned once, M/M, MARKBAM, Short One Shot, Slight smut?, im sorry for how bad this is, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxmbxm/pseuds/Bxmbxm
Summary: This is a mess and I apologize. I was bored when I wrote this and I had a whole bunch of Markbam concepts so here you go.Takes place after the New York concert





	Concert Aftermath

As everyone screamed as Bambam landed the water bottle, Mark smiled at the screen before turning around and saying goodbye one last time. “Thank you New York! Until next time!” Mark said into the mic smiling and then walking away. “Goodbye everyone!!” Jackson and Bambam yelled before walking off together. 

When Jackson walked away, Bambam turned to the side and waited for the staff to go by. “I know you’re there Mark.” Bambam said, in a slightly stern voice. Mark stayed quiet not moving. Bambam walked toward where he was and pulled his arm causing him to stumble forward into Bambam. Bambam looked at him questionably, causing Mark to look away. The younger of the two smirked at this pulling him closer. “Why’d you stay behind?” Bambam whispered into his ear. Mark didn’t answer so Bambam pulled his arm back, letting go of Mark. The older whines at this, trying to get closer to him. 

‘How cute’ Bambam thought, his smirk getting bigger. “I asked you a question didn’t I?” He raised an eyebrow. “I was just waiting.” Mark answered in a quiet voice. “For what exactly?” Bambam asked, his voice getting deep and quiet. “Nothing.” He replied. “Are you sure about that?” Now putting his hands on Mark’s hips, faces close. Mark could feel Bambam’s breath fanning the top of his lips. He could only nod, face turning red at the small space between them. The younger pushed him back into the little area causing the older to gasp. Marks back soon hit a wall with a small thud. It was dark so no one could see them. 

 

Bambam pushed Mark’s chin up, looking him directly in the eye. “Hyung..... you’re bad at lying.” He whispered, putting his hands under Marks shirt to draw circles on his hips. The other shivered as he did this. “Bambam...” Mark whispered, voice slightly sounding desperate. “What? What do you want?” Bambam said in a suggestive tone, leaning down to place light kisses on Marks neck. “Please...” Mark almost whined. “I saw you with Yugyeom and Jinyoung today, you barley came over to make contact with me. I don’t think you deserve it.” Bambam teased him. He pulled back seeing how red Marks face was. “Swear to fucking god Bambam-“ Mark was cut off as the said boy caught his lips in a kiss. Bambam kissed him hard, the kiss beginning to get heated.

 

Mark wrapped his arms around Bambams neck, his right hand tangling into his hair. The taller of the two tapped the back of Marks thighs, Mark immediately getting the message. He slightly jumped up and Bambam fully lifted him allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist. Bambam placed him on a counter that was in the room, kissing him before moving down to Mark’s jawline. He kissed and slightly bit down making sure not to leave any visible marks. Yanking the hem of his shirt, Mark lifted his arms allowing Bambam to pull it off. 

 

Mark threw his head back letting out a moan as Bambam kissed down his neck and to his collarbone, biting and lightly sucking on it. As he left marks on his collarbone he licked over them making Mark a moaning mess. The boy moves down pressing kisses down the smaller boys chest before running his teeth lightly over one of his perked up nipples. Mark gasps at this, his breath hitching. Bambam licks over it, lightly biting over and pulling it slightly with his teeth before giving doing the same to the other. Mark lightly yanks at his hair, moaning quietly. 

 

The older of the two rolls his hips trying to get some sort of friction but the younger stops him, putting a hand on his waist. The younger pulls away smirking at the mess he’s created of Mark. Mark’s jaw drops as he realizes what just happened. Bambam runs his thumb over his bottom lip before placing a peck on his lips, grabbing Mark’ss shirt off the floor. “We have to go get changed.” He smirks, putting Mark’s shirt on him before pulling him down from the counter. Bambam lightly pats his crotch before pulling him close. “Seems like you have to wait a while.” He smiles mischievously before pulling away and heading to the dressing room area. “I’m going to fucking kill you Bambam!” Mark swears at him as he storms after him. 

 

Bambam simply laughs opening the door and heading to his area to grab his bag. Mark glares at him and heads to his area making sure no one sees him. He gasps as he pulls his shirt down a bit to show the base of his neck and collarbone. “Are you guys ready to go?” Jaebum asks, looking at the two. Mark straightens up before sending him a fake smile. “Yeah, just let me grab my bag.” Jaebum turns away and Mark smacks Bambam in the back of the head. 

 

“idiot! You left my neck completely marked!” Mark quietly screeches. “Not entirely my fault.” Bambam snickers before smirking and walking out the door. “Why do I love this idiot?” Mark questions himself. “BECAUSE WE’RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!” Bambam yells from outside in the hall. Mark smiles to himself and walks out.


End file.
